Stackhouse Blues
by notdoneatforty
Summary: Eric's blood may make you think about him, be strong they warned Sookie. No chance she thought and went hunting viking. Sorry this is smutty from the start. Rated m for language and themes of an adult nature. Chapter nine... read the reviews first, sorry
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi everyone, this is my second go at fanfic. As before there won't be any spoilers. Please read and review, together we'll make a story!

Stackhouse Blues

Bill Compton, darkly handsome, gently sexy, kissed Sookie passionately. His hands had spent an age caressing the flesh on her back, up her sides, across her perfect breasts. When he felt her skin respond he had worshiped at the altar that was her sex, delving into her moist heat as he made he nerve center tingle. Tongue exploring her mouth he lowered himself onto her, into her. She tensed, as his hips started to move against hers.

Sookie stifled a yawn, how long would she have to ooh and aah for him tonight?

Feeling her apathy Bill rolled off her, his ego and ardor deflating together. For a while he lay on his back, staring at the ceiling as he gathered his thoughts. He wanted to cry with frustration, shout with rage. Every time he tried to sleep with Sookie it was the same thing. How much longer must he put up with this?

A few drops of blood. Eric Northman had known exactly what he was doing when he shared his blood with her. Every vampire knew about the side effects. She might have carnal longing for Eric because she had taken his blood. No shit, now she only had carnal longings for the viking. Bill had thought his relationship with Sookie was strong enough to survive, but now he knew he was wrong.

"I'm sorry," she told him, "I can't help it."

Sookie just wanted this charade to end. Her feelings for Bill were long dead, but she couldn't bring herself to be rid of him.

"It doesn't matter," Bill told her. She watched as he got up and dressed in silence. This time she knew when he went out that door he probably wouldn't be back.

Sookie didn't care, their relationship had run it's course. He bored her now, his softer ways were whining, his manners were weak. It would have taken an effort to hate him, Sookie wouldn't waste the energy.

Why could he not be more like the tall blond Sheriff with the bad attitude and buns to die for? At least there was a spark of life about him. For a long while after Bill left she lay alone in the dark, thinking about Eric.

The club was packed when Sookie arrived, she could hear music playing from outside. The parking lot was full and there was a queue waiting to get in. For some reason the doormen waved her on through.

She'd never seen so many people in the club. It was a hot enough night outside, but in here, with all these bodies pressed tight together, it was stifling. And so damn sexy. Another song came on, a Doors track she knew.

_Going to the roadhouse, gonna have a real, good time._

Hell yeah, she thought.

Like a decadent monarch she saw him, half draped across his throne. Tall, good looking, toned, blonde viking sex god that was Eric Northman. He was wearing leather trousers and a simple black vest, and she had to admit he looked amazing.

Striding straight to him, her dangerously high heels threatening to spill her off in an ungainly heap, Sookie closed the gap between her and the blonde Sheriff. Only when she stood before him did he acknowledge her, but she'd felt his eyes on her from the minute she entered the room. The dress she'd picked was black and far too tight, showing off exactly what her mamma gave her. She didn't think it would hold if she tried to shake it.

"I want a word with you,"she told him over the music.

"Why Sookie, what a delight," he grinned. When he stood up she got a good close look at him, even clothed she could see how taut his body was. As he led her from the club to his office she watched his ass as he led the way. If she was openly leering at him she didn't care.

"What have you done to me?" she demanded when the door was closed.

"Bill assured me you'd be okay," Eric protested.

"What the hell does Bill know about a woman, especially this one?" she asked.

"But I had to do it, Sookie. You know that, you both know that," Eric protested, backing away from her.

Sookie lunged at him, grabbed him by the shirt.

"Now you can damn well make good on it!" she told him.

He was much stronger than her, but it took a force of will to hold her off him.

"Sookie this is wrong, you belong to Bill. It would be very bad manners for me to come on to his woman," Eric protested.

The little blonde woman with the body to die for was laughing at him. He couldn't help but notice how her chest threatened to fall out of the dress. Eric's grip on her wrists was weakening.

"Who said you got any choice in this, boy!"

Her mouth found his as Sookie nearly had to climb him to reach his perfect lips, she dragged his head down to a height she could work with, tried to devour his tongue, his lips, his tonsils. His mouth had a rich fulsome taste to it she hadn't thought to find after her experiences with Bill. There was a market for a mouthwash that made a man taste like that, she thought. Eric stopped struggling, folding his huge manly arms around her he kissed her back.

It was a thing of passion, their kiss, like two teenagers full of repressed hormones and excitement. She drove her tongue into his mouth, her hands pressed against his strong jaw, feeling a light stubble under her fingertips. Tomorrow she would have a beard rash to be proud of, but tonight she had a different thought. Grip.

"Viking I know you've had a lot of women, you better have learned something from every one of them!" she defied him.

Eric's fine mouth grinned at her, around her tongue. Now that was a challenge. How could he not rise to that.

Sookie pressed her sex against the massive bulge in his leather trousers grinding herself against him as she tried to eat the tongue from his head. Those few drops of blood had turned her into the kind of predator she had only read about. Her voice was husky and low when she pulled back from his mouth.

"So you arrogant bastard, you gonna show me what you're made of?"

Eric growled as his mouth landed on her neck, his fangs were more exposed than Sookie had ever seen them. He nipped and played at the skin of her neck, her ear. When his mouth closed on her lobe and sucked at her she felt like he had opened a channel to her pants.

Deftly one hand exposed a barely concealed breast, thumb and finger tweaked the straining nipple, sending a second stream of pleasure through her. Below her ass his other hand yanked the panties away, before delving into her moist entrance. She reacted by pressing herself tighter against his straining jeans, feeling her climax grow.

Eric pushed her away, back over the desk. Sookie was vaguely aware of another song, ACDC's Highway to Hell blasting from the club. His mouth clamped firmly onto her soaking wet nerve center as the song ended.

_And I'm going down, all the way._

You better she thought, writhing against his face as his masterful tongue and vampire speed brought her to the kind of climax she had only ever read about. Her body shook, her breath was ragged. For a moment she thought she would pass out. He was easing up on her, to let her get her breath back.

Her hands trembled as she hunted for his fly, released the beast that lurked behind it. Rolling the viking onto his back she dropped her soaking entrance onto him, taking him as deep as she could.

It took her breath away as he filled her, but she recovered quickly, started grinding herself down on him. Beneath her his hips worked against hers, slowly at first, his pace increasing as his urgency gathered.

He gripped one breast tight while his tongue worked the stiff nipple on the other. He had a hand around her ass, pulling her down hard on to him every time he thrust into her. Damn this man could multi task she thought as he pulled another harsh, nerve melting climax from her.

Sookie's body was shaking, but he wasn't done with her yet. He rolled her over on to her belly on the table, then drove hard into her from behind while his hands gripped and mauled her breasts. Eric increased the tempo to something no human could match, giving her one more massive climax as he thrust his own deeper still into her. She barely felt his teeth as they punctured her neck.

Only when he was done did he let go of her hair, letting her head fall forward. Sookie had dreamed of this every night since the blood. She was shamed to admit that her every thought related to Eric bloody Northman.


	2. Chapter 2

Stackhouse Blues

Chapter Two

Bruised and aching Sookie woke up on the couch in Eric's office. He had left her with a blanket and a pillow. The clock said ten, a look at the window said day time. Her legs trembled when she stood up.

Eric had gone to sleep his day time sleep, leaving her alone in the club. Sookie didn't mind, she knew the drill well enough from Bill. She would let herself out and go home. As an afterthought she borrowed Eric's jacket to wear over the dress from last night, and wished he'd left a pair of jeans about too.

At home she tip toed through the front door, half expecting Bill to be there, full of questions and accusations. Dumb, she thought, he'll have gone for the day too. She'd make a point of not being here at dark, just in case.

Sookie stood in the shower far longer then she needed to, letting the hot water soothe the bruises last night's episode had left all over her. Her body ached from the attentions of Eric Northman,and for them.

In the bedroom she discovered that all of Bill's stuff was gone. He must have come back while she was with Eric, and cleared every trace of himself from the home they had shared.

Good, she thought. No rows, no angst, no second chances. He was gone. Sookie knew she should feel regret, but she had just spent the night with Eric. What could a girl regret?

Eric was waiting for her in the club that night. Dressed in jeans and a black shirt, his blonde hair untidy, his eyes dark. How she wanted him again, feeling her arousal as soon as she saw him. No man, or vampire, should be able to have that effect on her. But Eric did.

Pam was there too, at his side. She smiled a knowing smile at Sookie and moved away.

"We need to talk," he told her as she leaned in to kiss him.

"What's wrong lover?" she purred.

"Not here," he said, leading her back to his office.

Walking across the floor of the club to his sanctuary Sookie felt her nipples tighten, her pulse quicken as she anticipated a repeat performance of last night. As he closed the door she turned to hold him, but he pulled away from her. Hurt, she demanded to know what was wrong, what had changed since last night.

"It's Bill," Eric told her, "you're his woman. I shouldn't have touched you last night."

"Bill's gone Eric, but since when did you care?" she wanted to know.

Eric's strong handsome face seemed to brighten when she said Bill was gone.

"I'm a Sheriff, I can't abuse my position. Whether I like it or not, you belong to another, we should never have..." he let the words trail away.

"Bill's gone," she assured him, "just you and me now. I know you want me, I've always known. Now get over here!"

Eric came to her, his big hands landed on her waist. She was wearing jeans and a cotton vest top, something less noticeable to go home in when morning came.

"Sookie what do you want from me?" he asked.

"Everything," she told him, pulling his mouth onto hers.

His reluctance gone, Eric found her mouth, his teeth nipping her tongue when she forced it through his lips. She hungered for him, drinking deep from the oasis that was his kiss, pressing herself against his muscular frame from head to toe. When his hands found her breasts through the cotton she shivered with delight as he pinched the nipples, squeezing the firm flesh. Reaching around him she planted both hands firmly on the world's most desirable ass, pulling him tighter still.

"Tell me you want me," she murmured as she nibbled his ear, then ran her tongue from the lobe to his mouth.

"You know I want you," he said, his hands releasing her breasts to pull open the tight fitting jeans. He plunged one hand inside, his finger working her nerve center through her panties, while the other hand cupped her ass, pulling her onto him. She buckled at the knee when he gave her the first orgasm, the intensity a shock for her. While she recovered he pulled the jeans down and moved her panties to one side allowing him access. Sookie thought she had died and gone to heaven when his expert fingers entered her, his thumb working her to another climax.

"Damn you are good!" she told him.

"I know," he grinned, pulling her ass towards him.

Sookie had to have him. Her hands almost tore his jeans open, releasing the beast. With both hands she began to work him with her firmest grip, it was Eric's turn to moan as he pushed against her. Sensation shot through Sookie as he brought her off again. He put his hands around to her ass, lifted her up on to him. Her soaking channel still struggled to accommodate him, forcing a gasp of pleasure and pain from her throat as he pulled her down on to him. Wrapping her arms tight around his neck she pushed and ground herself against him as he started to move in and out of her. With a shudder and a scream she couldn't hold back she came again just as his back arched and he released his own climax.

Panting and exhausted she looked into his eyes, found them locked on hers. Eric kissed her tenderly, with a warmth she had never experienced with anyone else. He held her, caressed her soft skin, stroked her sweat soaked hair, until her breathing returned to normal.

Bastards not even out of breath she thought.

"Sookie, what has got into you?" he asked softly.

"You," she told him.

"But why this change, you don't even like me?" he pressed her again.

"I don't know," she confessed, "I think it's the blood."

When he looked down into her face he was puzzled.

"Sookie, unless I'm more potent than most, which I suppose I am, it shouldn't be the blood making you behave like this. Certainly it causes a reaction, but I've never experienced anyone change as you have."

"Maybe this is how I really wanted to be all along then," she purred into his ear.

"Now that I can understand," the viking told her, "how could you not want a piece of me?"

Gently he eased her onto the desk. Inside she felt he was aroused again, making her muscles stretch as he came back to life. Sookie pressed a hand to his chest, to make him stop moving against her. She pulled his mouth down onto hers, drawing from his kisses as she began to work him with her muscles. Each time he started to move against her she held him still, till eventually he would be restrained no longer, driving into her with everything he had. She gripped her legs around his back, using her feet to press him in deeper, feeling the pain when he was too deep. Holding him there she rocked with him until they had both come to a deeper, more intense climax.

"Will it always be like this?" she asked him.

"Until I bore of you," he told her, nipping her throat with his teeth, his tongue closing the wound he had left.

"I'll never let that happen," she said.

But she wondered how long she could keep him entertained.


	3. Chapter 3

Stackhouse Blues

Chapter Three

It was a little before dark the next night when Sookie let herself into the club. In her arms she clutched a big bag of things she'd spent all day shopping for. Her self satisfied grin would have been hard to mistake if there had been anyone around to see. Busy with her preparations she sang happily as she worked, looking at the window every now and then to see how close it was to dark. As a finishing touch she went to the bar and got a bucket of ice, which she strategically placed behind Eric's desk.

Just after dark Pam came into the office, without so much as a knock, her eyebrow rising when she saw what Sookie had been up to.

"Girl you got it bad," she said, and left shaking her head.

Sookie felt a flush of color from her neck up. She had hoped no one else would see what she was up to. Now she would have to hope that Pam could be discreet.

The next time the door opened, Sookie yelled at the intruder without looking up.

"Does nobody round here damn well knock?"

"Not when they own the building," Eric responded.

"Eric, I thought it was Pam again," Sookie confessed, the red returning to her cheeks.

"She knows about this?" he asked.

"Only because she came in on me," Sookie told him.

"You know by now everyone in the club will know what you've done," he told her, an amused look on his face.

"Better you should lock the door then, shouldn't you?" she said.

Amused Eric turned the key in the door. His office, scene of as much business as pleasure, was unrecognizable. Sookie had hung soft maroon and gold drapes to cover ever inch of wall space and more of the rich red covered the desk. On the sofa she had draped black satin sheets, to hide the blood stained leather.

"Sit down, enjoy the ride," she told him.

He looked good tonight, tight black jeans, black singlet which showed his powerful upper arms and hinted at his ripped abs. His blonde hair was still wet and swept back. Eric looked just good enough to eat.

Somewhere behind the desk Sookie hit a switch. She'd been practicing this all day, and hoped it looked as good to Eric as it had done in the mirror. If it didn't she was going to look very silly.

When the music started to play, T Rex's Marc Bolan singing Get it On, Sookie dropped her overcoat and started to dance. A quick look over her shoulder told her that she had Eric's full attention.

_You're dirty sweet and you're my girl_

Her hips moved in time to the music, she let him enjoy a long look at her own ass, covered as it was in white lace thong, before she turned to show him the basque which just about contained her ample bosom. When he started to get up she pushed him back into the seat, closing with him to straddle one leg and tease him with her breasts, leaning over him till they were almost spilling out, before clutching them back with her arm and spinning away from him. Next time she turned towards him the thong was gone, giving Eric a clear view of the soft blonde down that camouflaged her entrance. She hoped he couldn't see how wet she was as she moved with the music.

All day she'd been practicing getting the basque off with one hand while the other rested on his cheek dipping the tip of her index finger into his delicious mouth. His fangs were extended, she could feel them against her hand as she danced for him, shaking what her mamma gave her.

Eric was on his feet again, one hand reaching for Sookie, the other his belt.

"Now boy you ain't getting anything that easy!" she laughed, moving behind the desk. Pulling the chair to the front Sookie sat on the desk top, feet on the chair, legs slightly open.

_And she's climbing a stairway to heaven_

It was like Robert Plant was in the room, making sure he timed the line as Sookie opened her legs, dipped one finger into her moistness. With vampire speed Eric was at her side, reaching for her. Again she pushed him away.

"I know you want me, I smell and see it," he told her, confused.

"Not that easy hon', my rules tonight," she told him, opening her legs a little further to show him what was on offer.

"What rules would that be?" he growled.

"Dance for me, the song's perfect," she told him.

"Sookie, no," he said.

"Damn well yes if you want any of this, I just danced for you, now you do for me. You know I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off myself when you dance," she said, opening her legs wider and slipping two fingers inside herself.

Still he hesitated, until she started to work at herself, wriggling against the probing fingers.

"If you don't dance for me, I'll sort this myself," she threatened.

"Sookie, I am Sheriff, I am vampire. I don't dance for you," he told her.

"Eric you are all man, and you are all mine, you'll dance for me because you're a vain son of a bitch and you know how it will turn me on!"

His grin spread across his handsome face, "You say the sweetest things."

"I am sitting on sweeter," she told him.

Like a dad at a wedding Eric's dancing was a little awkward at first. Sookie tried not to laugh in case he refused to continue. He found his rhythm quickly though, and was just relaxing into it when Prince started to sing.

_You don't have to be beautiful, to turn me on_

Oh but you are Northman, and you do, thought Sookie. He'd relaxed now, his timing with the music perfect. Sookie leaned back to enjoy the show, her legs parted so he could see what she was doing with her fingers.

"Want help with that?" he purred.

"Shut up and dance Eric, I want to see you naked!"

Her fingers delved more frantically as he turned slowly with the music, dropping his singlet to the floor. Eric held his arms taut, the muscles defined, his abs pumped up for her to enjoy. His shoulders strained and the muscles across his back stretched as he turned slowly, before his hands pushed his jeans to the floor.

Sookie gasped, his ass was every bit as firm and as perfectly formed as she knew it would be. She bit her lip as she came against her own hand, fingers working frantically now inside her. He came at her, the glorious plenty he had hidden within the jeans straining to reach her first. Like a wanton backroom whore Sookie was on her back and open for him when he reached her, one hand guiding him into her while the other continued to work her vulva to a frenzy.

_Hammer time_

Eric burst out laughing, then drove deep into her, filling her. The tightness around him was too much, and Sookie came again. Now Eric took the reins, pumping her to a frenzy that brought them both to sudden and violent climax. He grinned down at her as she tried to catch her breath, then bit deep into her exposed breast.

No sooner had he fed off her than he was ready again. Sookie leaned over the desk to give him a clear view before he rammed hard into her. He was lost in the moment, giving Sookie everything that he had. Behind her she could feel him building again, as her own climax was growing. Reaching over the desk she grabbed two handfuls of ice, shoved the freezing blocks tight against her entrance as he burst inside her. The sensation left them both gasping for breath.

"You are wasted on Bill!" Eric told her.

He'd meant it as a complement, in his own way, but Sookie resented mention of Compton.

"Why now? Why name him now?" she was panting for breath, delirious from the final in a string of climaxes. And now she felt hurt and cheated, like her moment had been stolen from her.

"Because you still belong to him," Eric said.

Sookie climbed off the table, feeling her legs wobble below her. She reached for her clothes.

"Where are you going?" Eric wanted to know.

"Home, you shit. See if Bill mentions you during sex!"


	4. Chapter 4

Stackhouse Blues

Chapter Four

"Sookie, wait!" Eric called.

She paused at the door, tears of anger in her eyes. Mascara ran in black rivers down her cheeks. In a breath he was there, beside her.

"I meant not to offend," he told her. He tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"Why would you do that? Why mention him? Why do you insist I belong to him? I belong to me!" she raged.

"Sookie I meant no harm. It's just I haven't spoken to Bill yet, I have to hear it from him that he is indeed finished with you," he told her.

"My say so not good enough?" she asked.

"Of course it is, to me, but in the eyes of other vampires I have to do this right. I'm a Sheriff Sookie, I need to be seen to respecting our rules," he seemed ridiculous, so sincere, so naked.

"I don't understand," Sookie admitted, "why don't you just ask Bill then, if you can't take my word for it?"

Eric was quiet for a minute.

"Sookie we can't find Bill. He's been missing since the night you and he fell out. When you came here he seems to have packed up and gone. How do you think it looks that he has vanished without a trace and his woman is with me?"

The rage she had felt was dying, but she had a new question now. What on earth had happened to Bill?

"Well then we'll just have to find him, won't we," she said.

"We've been trying, Pam's been hunting for him at night while you've been here. She's been discrete of course, because it can't be common knowledge that Compton is missing. We've hit a wall though, he just seems to have vanished."

"Well what are you waiting for? Get dressed Northman, we'll both go find him," Sookie was worried for Bill, she had loved him once, didn't want to see any harm come to him. Another question came to her though.

"When were you going to tell me?" she wanted to know.

"We weren't," Eric admitted.

"But..."

Eric put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Our ways are different Sookie, sometimes you'll just have to accept it," he said.

"I will not," she assured him, "and stop hiding behind that mysterious vampire mumbo jumbo with me. You can be strange Eric because you're a man, it's got little to do with being a vampire."

A short while later they were both dressed and heading to the home she had made with Bill. Pam met them there, stepping out of the shadows at the side of the house as they arrived. She was dressed head to foot in black, long hair tied back.

"Will you stop with the entrances," Sookie told her, catching her breath.

"Why Sookie do I make the moment awkward?" she retorted.

"No, but I might stake you by accident," Sookie grinned.

"With fries, waitress?" Pam smiled back.

The house was in darkness, just as Sookie had left it. She went up the steps to the front door, used the key in her bag to open the door and went on in. A moment later she came back to the door.

"What are you two waiting for? Thought you wanted to find Bill," she said.

"Sookie we can't come in without an invite, will you have us in your home?" Eric asked.

"Nonsense, you've been here, with Bill," Sookie said.

"It would appear that he no longer lives here, his invite doesn't stand," Eric told her, a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh, what does that mean?" she asked.

"Sookie, invite, let's not talk out here," Pam said.

"Oh, yes. Come on in then both of you."

They were both in the dark hall before Sookie had really stepped back.

"You know sometimes that's really cool, and sometimes I hate it when you do that," she told them.

Ignoring her Pam started checking the ground floor while Eric made his way upstairs, Sookie hesitated only a moment before she followed Eric.

"What are you looking for?" she wanted to know.

"Anything, will you be quiet," he told her.

"We're in my house, I'll talk if I want," she stropped.

Eric stopped, turned to face her, he looked very serious.

"I need to think, Sookie. We're here to find Bill remember," he said.

"I know, but I know he's not here either," she told him.

"Where did he sleep?" Eric asked, shaking his head.

"In the bed with me, jackass," Sookie felt her cheeks redden.

"I mean during the day time," Eric was starting to sound frustrated.

"Sorry, basement," Sookie told him.

"Sookie will you go and let me have a look around," he asked.

"Nope, I want to see what you do," she defied him.

Eric sighed, a sound she thought was strange coming from him, then continued up the stairs. Her face reddened again when he opened the bedroom door to see all the stuff she had bought on her shopping trip laid out on the bed.

"Now would be a very bad time for you to have a smart comment Eric," she told him, feeling rather than seeing his grin.

_He thinks that's all for his benefit, smug bastard._

Holding up a hand, Eric indicated she should stay outside the room. He was turning slowly, taking in every detail in the room, she imagined he might be building a mental picture of the last time Bill had been here.

Pam was beside her on the landing, her sudden arrival made Sookie jump.

"Would you not do that," she said.

"What did you find?" Eric asked her.

"We need to talk," she said, her look at Sookie said in private.

"Go ahead, we've nothing to hide," he told her.

"I think we have," she said.

"Sookie, leave us," Eric told her, "so I can find out what my suddenly shy friend wants to tell me."

Sookie pouted, stropped of downstairs to make coffee.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Something's wrong Eric, the house is too clean," she told him.

"I felt it too, it's strange. Like Bill was never here," Eric said, puzzled.

"Either your new girlfriend is hiding something, or someone has gone to lengths to erase any hint of Bill from this place," Pam said.

"We need to check the basement," Eric told her, nodding.

Sookie was poring coffee when the pair of vampires did it again. She knew they had gone past to the basement, but hadn't turned quick enough to see them doing it.

"You know I really hate it when you do that," she called after them.

For a while they stood side by side in the gloom of the hot dry basement, searching for something, anything that would lead them to Bill. There was nothing, no hint that he had ever been here. They looked at each other, knowing that this was very wrong.

"Is it possible that Compton did this himself?" Pam asked.

"No, it's too thorough, too clean. Bill wouldn't be aware enough of himself to totally eradicate every trace like this. Whoever did this was not vampire."

"But who then? Did Bill get someone to do it?" Pam asked.

"Doubt it, why would he? Don't think it was anything to do with her either," Eric said, meaning Sookie.

"So what do you think?" Sookie asked from the top of the stairs.

"I think Bill's in danger, and I think whoever made him disappear is a danger to all of us," Eric told them.

At the bottom of the stairs Sookie flicked the light on. She dropped the coffee cup she was holding, ignoring it smash or the hot fluid splash her legs.

"Neither of you noticed that then?" she asked, pointing at the wall.

In large dark red letters someone had scrawled a message for them on the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

Stackhouse Blues

Chapter Five

"I am the light," Sookie read.

"What the hell does that mean?" Pam wanted to know.

"No idea," Eric admitted.

"So Bill didn't do this himself then?" Pam asked.

"Doesn't look like it," Eric said, "but why go to all that effort to clean the place, then leave this?"

"Cocky, Eric. Someone's teasing you!" Sookie told him.

Both vampires turned to look at the little blonde.

"Not me," she said, "I can't reach that high."

"Funny you don't know anything about his leaving," Pam told her.

"No, sorry hang on, maybe he's hiding in my ass!" Sookie retorted angrily. "I'm worried about him too."

Eric checked the area around the wall, before approaching the writing. Behind him the others held back to give him space. He ran a finger over the letters, finding that they were dry. This had been here a few days. For some reason the red writing made Eric very uncomfortable.

"Now what?" Sookie asked.

As his answer Eric shrugged. He had no idea what he should do now.

"Looks like someone took Bill, but why?"

"Maybe we finally see what use he is, he might make a good hostage," Pam observed, but no one laughed.

"Perhaps not Pam, I think this is written in vampire blood," Eric told her.

"Do you think they hurt him?" Sookie asked.

"Hard to say, there's no sign of a struggle. But I don't think this is some grand plan of Compton's. He's not bright enough to come up with it, and definitely not thorough enough to execute it this well," Eric told them.

Sookie locked the door behind them. When Eric had insisted that she stay with him she had agreed, at least for now. Whoever had taken Bill could come back. Back in the club they found a group of vampires waiting for them.

"We've got people missing, Sheriff," one of them said.

"How many?" he asked.

"Five so far, all gone without a trace. There's just..."

"I know, I've seen the writing on the wall," he told them.

That night Sookie and Pam followed Eric to the other sites. Each time the vampire was gone without a trace, and each time someone had written the same message on the wall.

"I am the light," Eric read again and again.

But what did it mean?

"Stay in my office tonight, Sookie. And don't wander about the club on your own," Eric told her.

She nodded, Sookie didn't want to be alone when she found out who or what could capture vampires without leaving any sign of a struggle. Inside she was a maelstrom of conflicting emotions, she was worried about Bill, but she knew for sure now that she didn't love him. In a way she felt guilty because she cared only as a friend now.

When the sunlight came Sookie was alone in the office. She slept the day away, waking to shower and eat before dark. Eric would be here soon, and the hunt for Bill and the others would continue.

It had been dark an hour or more when Eric joined her. Without a word he slipped under the blanket behind her, pressing his body tightly into hers. Sookie had her back to him, enjoying the closeness she felt with him.

"What do we do?" she asked him.

She couldn't see the shrug, but she felt it. His hand rested on her shoulder for a time, before tracing a lazy line down her arm, then forward onto her breast. Sookie had known he would come to her for this, was naked under the blanket waiting for him. Where their hips met she could feel his gracious plenty pressing against her.

"Do we have time for this?" she asked him, her hand snaking round to find him.

"There is always time for this with you, Sookie," he purred in her ear, before his lips descended on the lobe.

Sookie felt an explosion of sensation run from her ear to her groin. She'd hoped he would come to her before they resumed the search. Eric was relaxed and confident as he worked his tongue and teeth on her neck, her shoulder, her back. His hand caressed the soft skin of her breast, finger tips finding the nipple and tweaking it.

Her sex was soaking wet when he pushed forward, entering her from behind. The angle was wrong for him to enter too deeply, and he teased her for a long time popping in and out of her opening, pressing forward to run his magnificent package against her nerve center. She gasped with pleasure as he slowly manipulated her hips to get better access, then drove into her as far as the angle would allow. Eric began to increase the pace as he gripped her hips with both hands, he was pulling her onto himself, drawing squeaks of pleasure from her delicate throat.

Feeling her orgasm grow she tried to turn to face Eric, but he turned her back to where she had been, lifted her leg to give himself full access. This time when he drove into her she gasped with pain, her poor body not yet able to cope with him. He pumped harder and faster, until he was nearing his own climax too. They came together just as Pam came into the room. Eric ignored her, sinking his teeth into Sookie's neck to feed.

"Glad to see some things are normal around here," she said.

Eric got up from Sookie, leaving her with the blanket.

"What news?" he asked, as if he wasn't standing naked.

"Nothing, no more disappearances, no one knows anything. Just nothing," she said.

"Okay, we go over the sites again then, see if we missed anything," he told them.

"Want me to keep her warm for you?" Pam asked Eric.

"No thanks," Sookie answered for him.

In the basement of Sookie's house, Eric poured over every inch of wall space, every letter of the writing on the wall. If this had been left to taunt them then there had to be some kind of clue built into it. But try as they might neither he nor Pam could see what it might be.

I am the light.

Who was the light? And why were they abducting vampires? And why was each site cleaned to appear as if there had never been a vampire there? He chewed it over and again while Pam watched him and Sookie drank coffee.

Then it came to him, the reason why the abductors were so keen to leave no trace of vampires behind them.

"We're looking for vampires," he told them.

"Duh, like we know that," Pam said.

"No, we're looking for vampires. That's why there is no trace of vampire in any of the houses. They're erasing any trace that they were there, the writing is just to put us off, make us blame some group of humans who don't like us," he explained.

"But why are vampires kidnapping other vampires?" Sookie asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Stackhouse Blues

Chapter Six

Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area Five, found a very pissed off human waiting for him in the club the following night. Sylvester Hollenbeck was a fat, balding, red faced man of middle years, who favored cheap nylon suits and bad aftershave. He also owned a research lab in Shreveport that was currently working on a less offensive version of synthetic blood.

The work his lab was doing made him well known and liked among the vampires. Everyone knew he was doing it in the hope of getting rich quick off them, but whatever his motivation every vampire hoped he would succeed. The lab was in Eric's area, so he was expected to keep an eye on it.

"You better sort this shit for me!" he told Eric as the Sheriff approached him.

"Voice down, Sylvester, more ears here than mine," Eric cautioned him.

"Why do you think I care?"

"Because I do, and it would be very rude of you not to consider my feelings in my club," Eric hissed.

"You threaten me?" Hollenbeck asked, surprised.

"No sir, I remind you of your manners. Of course I'll help you, if I can. We can discuss this further in my office," Eric put his strong arm over the man's shoulder, guiding him.

In the office Pam was helping Sookie wax her legs. He was sure she didn't really need the help, but the girls seemed to be getting along well at any rate. Of course it was a bonus to walk in on them when Pam was leaning into Sookie's open thighs.

"Eric Northman, do you never knock?" Pam asked, laughing.

"Thought it was mine," he smiled, fangs showing just a little. The scene he had just witnessed had aroused him.

"What's he doing here?" Pam indicated the scientist in the bad suit, "doesn't look your type."

"Business," Eric told them.

"Would you like me to make coffee?" Sookie offered, blushing as she realized just how much of her this stranger had seen.

"What's the problem, Sylvester?" Eric asked when his guest had warm coffee in his hand.

"Break in, couple of days ago. Someone took a lot of very expensive equipment and chemicals," he told them.

"Why you telling us?" Pam asked.

"Because it was vampires that broke in, ten men with a crane wouldn't have been able to lift what was taken. I've lost a hundred thousand dollars worth of gear, and I can't afford to replace any of it. You all know what I'm working on, it's in everyone's interests for my stuff to turn up."

"Was anything else taken?" Eric asked.

"Just some old research notes, from you know, the time when you lot first admitted you were real. Some stuff on what made a vampire, how the virus works, that sort of thing. It's not much use to anyone, we shut the research down a couple of years ago," he told them.

Sookie could feel that he was holding something back, but she had no idea what it might be. She had her suspicions though, it was a matter of public record that not all of the vampires who had helped with research in other labs were volunteers.

"I don't understand why they would do this, what were you working on?" Eric was intrigued.

"We just wanted to know what makes you lot tick, synthetic blood is only the first product we mean to get right, there have to be a hundred other things we could help with," Sylvester hoped they wouldn't probe too deep into the kind of research or his methods.

Across the room Sookie was finding it easier to follow the scientist's mind. He seemed genuine enough, even if he was holding back some of what he knew.

"Why would vampires steal any of this stuff?" Eric asked.

"No idea, it was a failure. We never did manage to isolate the virus," he confessed.

"Perhaps it is beyond science, as yet?" Eric suggested.

Sylvester had the wit to nod agreement, whether he thought that might be the case or not. His studies had found nothing that resembled any kind of virus, but better to be diplomatic to a host like the Sheriff of Area five.

After he had gone Eric raised an eyebrow to Pam, who merely shrugged. If she had any idea what might be going on she wasn't saying.

"What did you hear, Sookie?" he asked.

"Not much more than you did, but he was holding back a little. My gut tells me there weren't as many willing participants in the research as he would like everyone to believe," she told them.

"Let's go take a look then," he suggested.

"Eric, are you two thinking along the lines that I am?" Sookie loved the fact that she had to ask, she could never tell what they were thinking.

Of course that wasn't strictly true, Eric normally had one thing running through his mind all the time. You didn't need to be telepathic to know that, just female.

"This is no coincidence," Pam said.

"It can't be," Eric agreed.

It was a beautiful warm evening. They walked side by side to the lab. In the lot outside was Hollenbeck's ancient Cadillac, the engine still warm. Sookie noticed that the lot was becoming untidy, grown over with weeds and scattered with litter. She wondered how well funded the lab was of late.

In truth it looked shabby, and it took them a minute to figure out which one of the broken windows might be the one the thieves had entered by. It was the fresh looking pile of glass on the ground, as yet devoid of weeds, that answered for them. In doing so it raised another question.

Why was the broken glass on the outside? Had the window been smashed by someone trying to break in the glass would have been on the inside.

"Do you think the thieves were already inside before everyone went home for the night?" Sookie asked.

Eric nodded his handsome head in agreement, he had noticed the glass was wrong too.

Inside Hollenbeck was waiting for them. Eric cut straight to the chase.

"Who was locked in here?" he asked.

In his mind Sookie read shock, she picked up a name she had never heard before either. Matthew Walters. Whoever he was Hollenbeck didn't want to tell Eric about him. She decided to surprise him, sometimes she couldn't help herself.

"Who is Matthew Walters?" she asked him, feeling rather than seeing Eric's grin beside her.

"A volunteer," Hollenbeck told them.

He was telling the truth this time. He was also wondering where she had got that name from.

"A guess," she said, dismissing the question that no-one wanted to ask.

"What was he volunteering for?" asked Eric.

Hollenbeck sighed, he was going to have to tell them.

"Our other project," he told them, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably, "the one we don't make much fuss about."


	7. Chapter 7

Stackhouse Blues

Chapter Seven

Sookie Stackhouse stood a few feet from Hollenbeck. Though she was often loath to do it she opened her mind, reached out to see what was occurring in his. He was hard to read, but the impression she got was that he was very frightened of Eric, and that he felt very uncomfortable about explaining himself. Of course she could see that looking at him, the way he shifted his weight from foot to foot. His hands were dry washing, his eyes looking everywhere but Eric.

"You are not going to like this, Northman. I hope I'm not signing my own death warrant here. I knew you might ask when you came," his voice was soft, his hope all but gone.

To her left Sookie could see Eric's face, his fangs extended slightly, but his face was unreadable. Occasionally she could pick up a thought or emotion from the viking, but at this moment he was blank. Sookie was hoping she could keep Eric calm, if need be.

"Eric won't hurt you," she said for both men, hoping she was right.

"Tell me," Eric demanded.

"We do contract work for individuals and groups, it helps to pay the bills when we do our own research. You can see how shabby this place has got, since most respectable companies avoid any lab that has vampire clients. So we take what we can get," he began.

"About a month ago we were approached by a group of vampires who knew of the work we had done on the virus, the one no-one can isolate. They wanted us to take that research in a new direction, and would provide us with healthy and willing subjects to work with. One of those volunteers was Matthew Walters. Unfortunately we had gotten to a critical stage with Mr Walters when he decided he no longer wished to participate, but it would have been too dangerous for him to leave until our observations were finished.

"Our client arranged for four of their members to come sit with Mr Walters, sort of keep his spirits up if you like, until we could finish our work with him. It seems the idea freaked him out, because the first time he had a chance, he left, as you saw.

"Who is the client? What is it that they want?" Eric asked.

"This is the bit I know you wont like," Hollenbeck told them.

"Go on then," Eric insisted.

"They are the Brotherhood of Light, it's an exclusive organization for vampires that is affiliated to the Fellowship of the Sun. I gather they are newly formed, and very secretive. Matthew Walters was a member of the Brotherhood."

"What did they want you to do?" Eric asked, his fangs were out, his eyes dangerous.

"They wanted me to continue the work we were doing on the virus, to isolate it and find a cure. They know as we all do that there is no virus, it's an excuse your kind used to be different, a chance to go mainstream. The Brotherhood know that too, but they think it might be possible to turn them back," Hollenbeck looked totally miserable.

"But it's nonsense, preposterous. There is only one way to stop being," Eric looked at Sookie, "undead. Be dead!"

"They have a guru, a quasi religious leader who has convinced them that they have been lied to. The Brotherhood are all relatively new vampires who believe that the more venerable among you, like yourself, are holding out on them. They believe that you know how to turn them back," Hollenbeck was telling the truth as far as Sookie could see.

"Oh I know how to stop them being vampire, "Eric told them, "but they really wont like the way I do it. So explain, what methods were you going to use to turn them back?"

Hollenbeck looked more miserable than ever.

"Eric, we both know it can't be done. But they insisted I should try, and were paying very well. All I had to do was keep coming up with concoctions for their volunteers to take that would be unpleasant but not fatal. Any unpleasant mixture with blood, enough to make them so ill that they thought it might work. Fools and their money are easy parted," he confessed.

Sookie held her breath as she watched Eric for a reaction. When he started to laugh, a deep rolling and humor filled rumble she felt confused but relieved.

"Do you know the names of the people you were working for?" Eric asked.

"No, they always came at night, obviously. All very theatrical, done with cloaks and shadows. Even the four who came in to keep their friend company hid their faces," Sookie felt the truth of what he was saying. She was searching his mind for the memory, and was disappointed when she found he was right.

"What about the volunteer?" she asked. "Surely you have photographs or something of him for your research?"

"Photographs, everyone knows you can't photograph a vampire," Hollenbeck told her. Eric raised an eyebrow at that.

"But we could check the security cameras just in case," he finished quickly.

Hollenbeck led them to the little security office near the back of the lab building. There was no-one here, but a bank of screens showed each corner of the labs, inside and out. For a few minutes he worked the controls, searching back through the system memory for a clear still of the volunteer. A few times Sookie saw a blurred image rush by, something nagging her about how familiar it was.

Eric had a question.

"Where are the companions, the ones who kept Matthew company?" he asked, sniffing the air.

"You know I assumed they followed him when he left," Hollenbeck said, looking up from the screen.

Eric had caught a scent of something he didn't like on the air. It was drawing slowly closer to them. There was someone here inside the lab. He squeezed Sookie's hand, a nod indicating that he thought something was amiss. She understood, reached out with her mind to find out what was out there.

Nothing, or more precisely four nothings. In the main lab there were four pockets of no mind to read, a sign that Sookie had learned to see as vampires.

"Four, and they're coming," she told Eric.

When he didn't respond she followed his gaze to the screens. Matthew Walters was looking directly at them from the monitor. Only they both knew him by a different name. Sookie let out a soft gasp as Eric got to his feet to face the approaching vampires.

"I wish I had my sword," he lamented.


	8. Chapter 8

Stackhouse Blues

Chapter Eight

Fangs down, shirt dumped in a heap behind him, Eric went to meet the vampire quartet that had tried to sneak up on him. Had their quarry been human they would have gotten away with it, but to Eric Northman they were toddlers stumbling on gravel.

"Oh shit!" One of them had seen Eric, recognized him. He grinned, knowing that his bare chested entrance had got the effect he had hoped for.

"You children lost?" he asked casually.

"Is that Eric?" one asked.

"Shut up!" he was told.

They were males, they had their faces covered but Eric could tell that none of them had been vampires long. He stood massive before them, flexing his impressive chest muscles, running one hand through his hair like a cover model for Men's Health.

"Okay, so we all know who I am. Did you girls come here just to see if I am all they say?" Eric goaded them.

They pounced. Four vampires against one worked in their minds, even if the one was supposed to be a mean old bastard. For a second Eric seemed to have disappeared under a swarm of attackers. Except he hadn't, he'd stepped to one side so fast they hadn't followed him.

"Shit!"

"This is not good."

"Fuck it, kill him or he'll kill us!"

Eric laughed, a booming roar that threatened to unman every one of them. He was ancient compared to them, faster, stronger, deadlier. Sookie's eye couldn't follow when he moved again, upending the nearest attacker, slamming the unfortunate against the wall. The others tried to close with him, but he was out of their reach again, around and behind them. With a blow to the back another of the attackers was down.

But the other two were a little faster than their accomplices, both threw themselves at Eric, grabbing hold of him, biting at him. Eric stepped back and slammed their heads together, dropping both to the floor.

"Give up yet?" he taunted them.

Around him all four were back on their feet, they were younger than him, and slower, but they were still vampire. When they came at him again they did not underestimate him. Eric roared with delight as he was hit by all four at once. Now here was a fight worth having.

Sookie saw the heaving mass of vampire, like a pack of dogs fighting, as it moved back and forward across the lab, wrecking computers and upturning tables. At times it seemed Eric had them beaten, but they would get up again, come looking for more. Several wounds gaped on his chest back and arms, but still Sookie was sure he was toying with them.

Outside she could feel another vampire approach, this one more cautious than the others had been. Sookie guided Hollenbeck back into the security room, better that neither of them get hurt by accident.

One of Eric's attackers had produced a stake from somewhere, was trying to get the point to Eric's chest. Seeing his peril the viking reacted with pure rage. He grabbed the hands of the younger vampire, turned them against his chest, and drove the wooden tip directly into his heart. Around him the other three had armed themselves, and flung themselves at Eric, knowing that they had to kill or be killed.

Despite his speed they were landing more blows on him. Eric slipped on the gore that had been the staked vampire, couldn't regain his balance, and fell. They pounced. On the ground Eric fought, punishing any of them who got close with the stakes. Sookie had heard the distinctive snap of a broken bone more often than she could count. But these attackers were desperate.

Eric head butted one of them so hard he staved the creature's face in. As it fell away from him he shot back to his feet, rounded on the next nearest, pulling the stake from his grasp, turning it on the vampire who had held it. Two down, he turned to find the third, just as another stake was thrust at his ribs. The blow failed to mark him as the attacker was hauled backwards, away from Eric.

"You took your time, Bill," Eric told him.

"Wanted to see if they had any chance of killing you, Eric," Bill told him. He snapped the attackers neck, before impaling him on his own stake. Already forgotten he became a gelatinous mess at Bill's feet as the dark haired vampire drew level with with Eric.

"After you," he invited.

"Not at all, Bill, after you."

The frightened vampire, last of the group that had attacked Eric turned to run. The last thing he heard was Eric and Bill laughing as they came for him. Sookie closed the door, she didn't need to see that.

Eric stood over the disintegrating corpse, wiping blood from his mouth.

"I had them, I was just playing," he told Bill.

"You are getting old, they nearly had you," Bill said.

"Will we find out," Eric asked, rounding on Bill. He was still full of lust for the battle. His torso was a mass of small cuts, his eyes gleamed coldly.

Bill stepped away.

"There is no need Eric, you killed me when you took her away from me," he said.

"You left her," Eric answered.

"I was taken," Bill said, "but thanks for checking on me first."

"She came to me," Eric told him.

"I guessed as much."

Both vampires looked to the little security room where Sookie hid.

"And now?" Eric asked.

"She decides," Bill responded, but he thought he already knew what Sookie wanted. He'd known for some time.

"There are others," Eric told him.

"Not like her," Bill muttered. Fists clenched at his side, arms and back held stiff, Bill stayed just like that until he thought he could control himself. Eric was watching the whole time.

"Where have you been?" Eric wanted to know.

"I was taken by the Brotherhood. They are vampires who think they can be returned to their human state. Their leader is John Buchannan, the pastor from Dallas who was made a few years ago. He starts every conversation with I am the light."

"That explains the graffiti," Eric nodded.

In the security room Sookie was watching her lover with her former lover. They looked awkward, but neither of them was dead yet. Sookie wanted to rush out, tell Bill it was all his fault. If only he had kept her away from Eric, if only he had been less of an ass. If only he had been Eric.

She wouldn't do it. Bill had loved her, and she him. Sookie would not rob him of his dignity. Taking a deep breath she opened the door, went out to meet them. Bill looked so lost, so hurt, for a moment she wondered if she had done the wrong thing.

But Bill had put her in danger, he had...

No she wouldn't do this, not here. Eric held out a hand, and she went to him, knowing that the simple gesture would convey more meaning than a thousand words.

"Bill," was all she said.


	9. Chapter 9

Stackhouse Blues

Chapter Nine

Grandma's room was just as Sookie had left it. Eric carried her through the doorway before setting her on her feet. It had been a big night, but she was relieved they had found Bill. Seeing him had left Sookie more confused than ever.

Bill was still her perfect dark haired southern gent, with his fascination for her hair and his side burns. If you're never in fashion you can't go out of fashion her friend Arlene had once said. Inside herself Sookie knew that she would still be content with Bill had it not been for that blood.

Eric. The world knew he'd done it on purpose. Every warning Sookie had been given, every instinct she had, all ignored because the drop dead gorgeous Sheriff would be hard to resist even without the blood. From the first time they had met in Shreveport Sookie had known he desired her. She had hoped he could take her experience further, and he had. Eric had taught her things about her own body she hadn't known herself.

Mouth against her neck Eric stood pressed against her, breathing on her neck and ear. Her nipples had tightened, her groin was tingling. She turned her mouth to his to drink from his kisses. Gently he undressed her, pushing her jeans and panties over her hips to fall to the floor, then lifting her plain white tee shirt and bra over her head. For a moment he stepped back to admire her body, before diving back into her neck. His hands were everywhere, up her thighs, over her tummy, across her breasts, caressing her back. It was as if he had four of them the way he lit her body up, drawing sensations of pleasure from so many places all at once.

Four of them. She knew then, although as always she hadn't felt his approach, she knew. There were four hands touching her, caressing her, teasing her. Sookie would once have been horrified at the idea, but now this just felt so right.

"You two sort your differences then?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

Two mouths descended on her. Eric was at her breast his hand squeezing the flesh as his teeth found the nipple. She gasped with pleasure as his attention sent little waves of pleasure through her. At her back she felt a tongue drawn down over her spine, to the cheeks of her butt, then down the crevice that would lead to her entrance. Sookie squealed in surprise and pleasure when Bill touched his tongue to her where she had most definitely never been kissed before.

Eric had moved south too, his mouth landing on her opening, lapping at her swollen lips. She was sure there must be two chins touching below her. Sookie knew that vampires didn't have the same hang ups about sex that regular people did, but she wondered that two rivals such as these could share her like this.

Her gran had been charmed by Bill. Sweet gentleman Bill with his tongue in her ass, his hands on her backside holding her cheeks apart. Her foot found him, her toes working over his shaft as he grunted with pleasure into her. Eric had moved again, swinging around to offer himself to her mouth as his tongue went to work on her. She was a small girl, she thought, how can these two find room to pay such delicious attention at once. Her teeth nipped Eric as she moved her mouth on to him, her hands working shaft and testes as she rose to the challenge laid down by her vampire lovers.

Eric's fingers entered her as his tongue danced lighting, up every nerve in her body. Her body responded to him, grinding his hand as he brought her quickly to climax. Bill had penetrated her with his fingers too, matching the rhythm set by Eric. She wanted to push towards Eric, pull away from them alien sensation Bill made in her, her body not ready to accept the last taboo it was breaking.

Lying on her side she was disappointed when Eric pulled away from her mouth. He lay in front of her, holding her leg high as he entered her slowly, as gently as anyone his size could manage. Moving with the natural rhythm of her body he allowed his own to tune into her. It was slow, precise and beautiful. Always with Eric she felt like she had never been filled quite so thoroughly. Until now. Bill was there too, entering her slowly. Her muscles clenched at this act of invasion, but he persisted until he was in her every bit as deep as Eric. When they both began to move in her together she screamed so loud they both paused, thinking they had hurt their beautiful bed companion. Then she egged them on.

Her last coherent thought was that Sookie Stackhouse must have been a very good girl to deserve this.

Across town the fire department fought all night to put out the blaze at the nest where Bill had been held. In the morning the police department would investigate reports that several vampires had been staked out to await the sun. Of course they waited until sun up before coming to look.


End file.
